


I Remember Fields of Flowers

by BwayMaura



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Not Canon Compliant, but it's fluff!! they're happy!!!, let these idiots be happy!!!, orpheus lowkey does alchemy here lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BwayMaura/pseuds/BwayMaura
Summary: Orpheus, after a long day working, sings flowers into a sleeping Eurydice's hair.--this was inspired by a piece of art by @meglikestodraw on twitter, with the original concept being created by @musicalmollay also on twitter!





	I Remember Fields of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this instead of working on my numerous WIPS and summer homework. this was inspired by a piece of art by @meglikestodraw on twitter, with the original concept being created by @musicalmollay also on twitter. once you're done reading, please go send these guys some love! links will be left here and in the end notes as well!!
> 
> the art that inspired this: https://twitter.com/meglikestodraw/status/1158558257964863490?s=20
> 
> @meglikestodraw (the artist): https://twitter.com/meglikestodraw?s=17
> 
> @musicalmollay (the concept creator): https://twitter.com/musicalmollay?s=17

The warm summer air blew through the open window and wrapped itself like a comfort around the two lovers. They were curled around each other under the white sheets with Eurydice snuggling her head into Orpheus’ chest.

It had been a long night at the bar. The week of the summer solstice was a big one with Persephone hosting the largest parties nearly every night. And while the poor boy loved watching his wife swing around the bar with the woman he considers a surrogate mother, a glass of whiskey in the hand, he would be content if the could just stay like this for the rest of time.

The girl was dressed in one of his white shirts and her undergarments. The shirt was quite big on her due to the height difference between the two, making the hem of the shirt hit at her mid-thigh. Orpheus was dressed in nothing but a pair of pants from the night that he was just too lazy to get up and take off. Not that he would want to leave the bed anyway.

Eurydice stretched her back in her sleep until she fell into a fetal position with her arms curled towards her chest. Her legs tangled with Orpheus’ and he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. The faint twinge of a smile on her face gave him the greatest grin, one that outshone the brightest sun.

“Singing la, la, la, la, la, la, la,'' He sung into her hair, watching the carnations appear. Some were smaller than others but a large on sat just behind her ear.

They began to frame her face as he continued to sing, the deep red contrasting with her tan skin in the most beautiful way. The petals laid softly on her cheek, tickling the skin and causing it to twitch slightly. 

He picked up one of the smaller flowers and ran his fingers along the velvety petals, feeling the ridges catch on the calluses of his fingertips.

Watching his wife looking so relaxed and safe was a better feeling than any standing ovation he’d ever received. He knew that feeling didn’t come easy to her, especially after her trip to the underworld.

Just thinking about those days filled his stomach with dread. Orpheus felt something shrivel in his hands and he looked down to see the carnation petals, lit by the moonlight, lose all color and shrink in size. 

He shook his head at the memory, remembering why they made it out. It was their trust and love.

The love that the two shared has torn apart worlds and saved some too. They made it through the doubts, the tears, the long trek back to the overworld to bring back the spring due to it. 

The next morning, Eurydice blinked her eyes open to see her bed covered in carnations. She blushed a little bit (but would never admit it) as she knew exactly what her lover did while she was sleeping. 

Speaking of her lover, Orpheus stood at the window, looking out at the hill that was outside their house with its grass being covered in an August dew. 

She wandered up behind him and wrapped her arms around his middle and kissed the soft skin of his back. His muscles tightened before his mind realized that it was his wife and he relaxed. He put his hand on hers and twisted her wedding band. Some days, he couldn't believe that she married him. The universe worked so hard against them, against their love, and yet, they were still there.

Orpheus twirled her around and lifted her off the ground with ease. She laughed a big hearty laugh, the kind that the boy noticed had a little hiccup and wheeze to it. He swore that her laugh was the greatest thing he ever heard. 

She braced herself on his hips, making the act of holding her up easier of her lover’s back.

“You were singing when I was sleeping?” She asked, jerking her head over to their bed.

It was Orpheus’ turn to blush as he glanced down quickly.

“Y-yeah, just a little bit.” He muttered.

Eurydice grabbed his face to make him look her in the eye. He looked up through his long lashes, his grey eyes meeting hers.

“Don’t worry, it’s cute. Your singing and what it does is a gift. And it keeps on giving everyday. Love you so much.” She kissed his forehead cause the skin to scrunch up under her lips into smile lines.

He kissed her on the lips, as gentle as he could be, as if she was made of feathers and would blow away if he breathed too heavily.

Once the two parted, Eurydice brushed a lock of his hair out of his face.

“You’re cleaning up the sheets though. The color got everywhere, it looks like a bloodbath.”

Orpheus groaned good naturedly which cause her to laugh again.

He couldn’t be _ too _mad though. She looked like an angel, with a long forgotten carnation still tucked behind her ear, eyes shining like the sun, and her laughter sounding like a siren’s song. 

He was so head over heels, it hurt, but he couldn’t care less. Not when she looked at him like _ that _.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoy, please leave some kudos or comments or something! again, please go send these guys some love! they definitely deserve it!
> 
> the art that inspired this: https://twitter.com/meglikestodraw/status/1158558257964863490?s=20
> 
> @meglikestodraw (the artist): https://twitter.com/meglikestodraw?s=17
> 
> @musicalmollay (the concept creator): https://twitter.com/musicalmollay?s=17


End file.
